1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a pillar airbag and a curtain airbag arranged such that in deployed orientations, the pillar airbag is positioned outboard of the curtain airbag and the curtain airbag overlays a portion of the pillar airbag.
2. Background Information
In recent years vehicles have been equipped with airbags. Originally, airbags were installed at the front of the passenger compartment, for example, within a portion of the steering wheel assembly and/or compartments concealed within the instrument panel. Many vehicles are now also equipped with airbag curtains that each cover at least a portion of an interior surface of a corresponding vehicle window when deployed.